Wammy's Candy Rose
by Kellyangel1
Summary: Set in Whammy's days before the events of Death Note, with younger characters. Whammy's house gets a new resident, a young girl who changes the lives of five of it's residents forever. My first Death Note fanfic no flames if you don't like don't read. Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Whammy's Candy Rose**

**11/29/2010**

This is a story I have been meaning to do for some time now. It's about earlier days at Whammy's house, and one sweet intelligent young girl, brought to Wammy's from a bad situation, who changes the lives of a very young Mello, Matt Near, & even L forever. There will be a lot of OCness in this story, and a few crossover characters from a couple other series in future chapters, but that's my lil secret for now. The first chapter is just more of an introduction for Candy, & she will arrive at Whammy's house later. I own nothing except my own Oc's Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata, although I wish I owned L. lol. Now on with the story

Chapter 1-A Mother's Choice

London England-1994

Bianca Ashford knew the time was drawing near to make the toughest decision of her life, one she had been dreading for the past ten years. She was going to have to give up her little girl Candace, as protection from her greedy ponce Bradley Grayson, who already had begun eyeing her little girl, Candy, and asking her for private chats, while Bianca was at work. Bianca had spoken to an elderly gentlemen, one of her clients had referred her, to who ran an orphanage for gifted children

The man she had spoken to briefly had agreed to meet up with Bianca & her daughter, Candy, to run a few 'intelligence tests' as he had put it the following afternoon, Bianca exhausted from an earlier meeting with a client, collapsed on the couch, waving to her friend Monica, who had been watching Candy for her the previous evening. "Thanks Monica, I owe you one, we'll do lunch later ok?"

"Sure thing Bianca, Candy was a lil angel, she helped me make scones for you, and everything. See ya." Monica said waving as she headed out the door.

Smiling, softly at her sweet little girl, sleeping peacefully on the couch, Bianca stroked her daughters soft burgundy curls gently, her lovely violet eyes with the long lashes fluttering gently as she slept in her pink heart pajamas. Sweet & generous, Candy had always had gracious manners, with a kind heart, and a loving nature, she willingly shared her few toys with the other children, & helped her mom out around the house, and her 'aunties' when they came to visit. She loved to help bake cakes and cookies, and was getting really good at it. Home schooled all her young life Candy showed an intelligence rate that was quite good for a ten year old, she could read and write excellently, was skilled in history & math, and was a wonderful artist as well as highly inquisitive.

"She should do well on the test, Mr Whammy told me about earlier," Bianca thought to herself, startling a bit as Candy, shifted a bit, then slowly opened her eyes. "Hello Mum, how was your evening, are you hungry? Auntie Monica, and I made scones if you are. "Oh thank you Candy dear, that would be wonderful." Bianca replied watching her little 10 year old daughter scamper off into the kitchen to start the tea & get the scones, dreading the choice she was going to have to make, the next morning at 10:30, with Mr Quillish Whammy, founder of Whammy's House for gifted children, for her daughters screening for acceptance into the orphanage. "Damn that Bradley Grayson, if he just could have kept his lecherous hands out of this, and left her alone, this wouldn't be happening now!" Bianca thought angrily. "There's no way my little Candy is going to work for that creep, and be forced to live the life I've been forced to live all these years." She thought, forcing a strained smile as Candy bounced back into the room with a tray with tea & scones, carefully balanced, and set them down in front of her mother. "Enjoy Mom, they're really good, Hey lets watch tv, then you go lay down awhile Okay?" Candy beamed as her mom took a bite chewing thoughtfully, as she remembered a terrible promise forced upon her long ago, and the decision she had to make.

BIANCA'S MEMORY-TEN YEARS EARLIER-

Bianca Ashford had run away from home at 15 years of age to escape an abusive drunken father & had met a man in the streets, who promised her a warm place to visit, and a new life, if she wanted to come work for him. Bradley Grayson, ran an escort service, and said she had what it took to be successful in the 'business' Unfortunately for the unknowing Bianca at the time, it had been the sex business, and she had to bust her butt long sweaty evenings, with dirty men, who payed little and cared less. Bradley had been furious when she had gotten pregnant at 17, from a careless mistake, but when the baby turned out to be a girl, he relented a little. She had considered dumping the baby on a doorstep, but found she didn't have the heart, as the baby cooed up at her, with big innocent violet eyes, & giggled. She decided to keep the baby after all and named her Candace, calling her Candy for short, but when the baby was three weeks old Bradley paid a visit and gave her a choice, she could keep the baby, but.."Only if she comes to work for me as one of my escorts, when she's old enough." Bradley had said an evil sneer on his face as he blew cigar smoke into the horrified teenage mother's face. "Heh like mother, like daughter, eh Bianca?" Bradley laughed evilly, as Bianca protested in horror.

"But Bradley, please you can't, she's just a child, please don't make me do this." Bianca pleaded as Bradley smacked her across the face. "I can do whatever I want ya little bitch, remember who's master around here. You'll do what I say if you wanna keep the brat." Wincing in pain at her bruised cheek, Bianca gazed down at the sleeping infant, kissing her tiny cheek gently, as Bradley, her ponce strode out the door, slamming it behind him, the glass shattering, as Candace awoke and began crying. "Damn you Bradley, you won't get away with this, we'll think of something, Candy, Mommy will protect you somehow. Bianca thought in despair, as she comforted her child.

END MEMORY-PRESENT DAY

The next day Tuesday morning had arrived. It was December 3rd, Christmas was fast approaching, and the day had arrived for Candy's screening with Mr Whammy, for the orphanage, and the day Bianca would say goodbye to her little girl forever.

"Mommy where are we going?" Candy asked curiously, looking adorable in the little pink lace dress, her friend Annabeth had given her, for the occasion, complete with a little pink velvet cape lined with fake white fur, her long burgundy curls caught up with a pink & white bow, and little white lace trimmed ankle socks, with black mary jane shoes." She looks so cute." Bianca thought sadly as Candy tugged at her sleeve, and said. "Mommy is everything Okay?" as Bianca wiped a tear, and smiled down at her little girl. "Yes sweety, everything is going to be fine. Your um er, Grandpa whom you've never meet before is gonna take you to live at his house with lots of other kids, but he's gonna ask you some questions first to get to know you first, Okay sweety?"

"But Mommy, I lke living with you, and my Aunties, why do I have to go away? Don't you love me anymore?" Candy asked sadly tears welling up in her big violet eyes. Feeling her heart break in two as she fought back the tears, Bianca hugged her daughter tightly, then braced herself as they arrived at the arranged meeting spot. A small coffee shop a few streets down, opening the door to Accapello Coffee Café, the small bell on the door chimed, as Bianca braced herself then walked inside, leading an unhappy Candy inside. From one of the tables in the back an older gentleman who looked to be in his sixties arose from a table near the back, where he had been waiting, accompanied by a young black haired boy, who looked about thirteen, who had been eating a piece of shortcake and drinking tea.

**End Chapter 1.**

Well what do you think? Candy has been introduced and is meeting Mr Whammy and young L for the first time. Don't worry, she and L won't become friends until later. Chapter 2 will be up soon, will Candy become an official Whammy's house resident? This is set much earlier so all characters involved will be much younger than their original ages in Death Note. Review please. Reviews fuel me. Virtual cookies and cake from Candy to all reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wammy's Candy Rose**

11/29/2010

Okay Chapter 2 is up. My Oc Candy meets Watari & L for the first time, and her life is changed forever as she leaves her former life behind. I still do not own Death Note, or any of the original characters.

Chapter 2-New Beginnings

From one of the tables in the back of the Accapello Coffee Café, an older gentleman who looked to be in his sixties arose from a table near the back, where he had been waiting, accompanied by a young black haired boy, who looked about thirteen, who had been eating a piece of shortcake and drinking tea.

"Greeting's Ms Ashford, I presume? I am Quillish Whammy, we spoke earlier, about the situation concerning your daughter, and this must be Candace, the lovely little lady I've heard about." Mr Whammy said smiling warmly, and kneeling down to speak to the frightend little girl, who peeked out from behind her mothers skirt, wiping tears from her eyes. "Hello my dear, I am Mr Whammy, I would like to get to know you, so I am going to ask you a few questions, so we can be friends, & you can make a lot of new friends as well. Come sit at the table dear, we'll order you something from the menu & we can talk." Mr Whammy said kindly.

Candy looked hesitantly up at her mother, who said. "It's all right Candy, go with your Grandpa." Quillish looked a little puzzled at this, then smiled and nodded his head at Bianca's pleading look. "Um, Grandpa, Whammy, why have we never met before, and who is that boy at the table? He doesn't look very friendly, and why does he sit that way?" Laughing as he led Candy to the table, and motioning for Bianca to take her leave, Quillish replied. "Well you see child, that boy is Lawliet and he is like a son to me, and he likes to go with me wherever I go, He's really not mean, he's just very shy." Mr Whammy said laughing at Lawliet's indignant expression at Candy's innocent remarks, narrowing his large black eyes and huffing as he continued to eat his cake, drizzling on chocolate sugar and extra sugar.

"You see, Candy, I rescued him when he was 8, he was an orphan and he helps me,, now what would you like to eat?" Mr Whammy helped Candy into a chair across from L. Candy, smiled a little shyly, and said, "Um sorry Lawliet, I didn't mean to be rude, Oh Grandpa Whammy, I want the chocolate cream cherry cake with extra whipped cream, please and a glass of chocolate milk please." That is fine Candy, dear." Mr Whammy, said , placing the order, as L glanced curiously across at the girl, then said in a low voice. "Call me L please, and I sit this way because it helps me think better." "Oh okay, I see, well if it works for you, then that's fine, I guess." Candy said shyly at L's tone as her order arrived at the table. Mr Whammy watched the two of them in silence for a few moments as they ate their cake, then spoke to Candy.

"Candy dear, I am just curious, what are your hobbies, you do in your spare time, and what are your favorite subjects in school?" Mr Whammy asked, glancing over at L, who had his head cocked to the side, listening carefully, a bit of whipped cream on his cheek.

"Well, I don't go to public school, my Mom & Aunties teach me at home, but I really like reading,and writing, and Literature, and I do good in math, and I also like history, and art projects. I like to draw and make dollies, and bake cookies, and cake, and stuff." L perked up a little at the baking part, and glanced curiously at the girl, his fork halfway to his mouth with a bite of cake. Mr Whammy laughed at this, and eplied. "Good, my dear,are there any other things you like aws well?" í do like to explore a lot, and sing and play the piano too, oh and I love to eat sweets, candy, and cake are so yummy, and I like tea too. I do my lessons every day for 4 hours, then do piano lessons with Auntie Monica, then I help out around the house when Mommy gets home. Then later on if I'm good I get tv time, or get to play with my friends." Candy said smiling sweetly, then looking around, noticed her mom was missing.

"Hey Grandpa Whammy, where did my Mommy go?" Candy asked growing a bit nervous as Quillish looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. "Well you see Candace, she has gone to gather your belongings to bring them back here, so you can come to live with us at Whammy's house, which is going to be your new home." Quillish replied gazing sternly at L who suddenly spoke up.

"And Watari's not your real Grandfather you know." L said watching Candy carefully with an unreadable gaze . "You're going to be coming to live at a special orphanage for gifted children."

"Lawliet, that will be enough!" Quillish said, in a stern tone. "No more cake for you for the rest of the day if you cannot be nice!" "Fine," L pouted as Candy looked confused, eyes tearing up again.

Just then Bianca walked through the door of the café, again followed by Monica, and Annabeth, who were carrying two tattered suitcases. "We can only stay a minute kiddo, we have to get back to work, but we just had to come with your mom to say goodbye." Monica said tearfully, as Annabeth, and her both hugged the little girl starting to cry, as they set the suitcases down next to the table, Bianca, walked up to the table, eyes filled with tears, as she lifted Candy into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Goodbye, my darling. I know you don't understand why this is happening, and I am so sorry to do this, I love you so very much my angel, but I have no choice, this is for your own good, It breaks my heart to do this, but this way I know you will be safe, and be guaranteed a better life." Bianca said, Monica, and Annabeth in tears, huddled around the little girl, hugging her, and apologizing over and over.

"Mommy, please don't leave me, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you and still be your little girl." Candy cried, hugging her Mother and crying desperately. "I'm sorry, if I was a bad girl, whatever I did to not make you want me anymore, I won't ever do it again, just please take me home, and don't abandon me, don't leave me Mommy please!" Desperation and pleading in her little girls, eyes was almost more than Bianca could take, her heart was being ripped from her chest as it was, and Mr Whammy & even L were watching sympathetically, as Bianca, and the two women held Candy tightly.

"Candy, baby, you didn't do anything wrong, I am so sorry, I could never explain why I have to do this." Bianca said looking directly into her little girls tearstained face. "Your Mother will always love you, and I will always be with you in both our hearts, I would never leave you if I didn't have to, but the situation at home is too dangerous for you to stay with me anymore." Bianca said tearfully. "That's why you are going to live at Whammy's house where you will have a better life and you can make new friends, and be safe. Be happy, my darling, and listen to Mr Whammy and all the helpers, learn new things, and remember I will always love you. Goodbye my sweet Candace. You will always be my baby girl, Bianca said crying and hugging Candy as she saw her latest client waiting for them at the door. I must go now my darling, be strong, I love you and I will never forget y9u." Bianca said, backing away with Annabeth, and Monica, as Mr Whammy placed a comforting hand on the little girls shoulder, as Candy sobbing softly, threw her arms around him, whimpering softly, and trembling. Mr Whammy hugged the little girl back, and even L walked up, and with his head bowed, gently tapped Candy's shoulder and offered her the strawberry from his cake. Gazing at them both, sobbing sadly, Candy said. "Why, Why does she have to leave, it hurts so much."

"It's going to be all right, Candace, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever, you will be safe at your new home Whammy's house, my little adopted granddaughter, come let's get you a nice coat, and perhaps we shall stop at a confectionary shop, L and I both know and you can have a big parcel of any kind of sweets your heart could desire, then we shall return to Whammy's and get you settled in, would that be alright, my dear?" Mr Whammy said comfortingly hugging Candy, and L looked on quietly with somber black eyes. Candy nodded quietly as Quillish wrapped the little girl in his overcoat, to protect her from the snow, he paid the café shopkeeper her fee, and L grabbed 2 strawberry lollipops, and handing one to Candy, with a small shy smile, they walked together out of the café. Whammy's house would soon have a new resident.

**Well what do you think of chapter 2? It is kinda sad in my opinion, but in the next chapter she arrives at Whammy's House. I considered having Candy meet L at Whammy's but thought he would probably accompany Watari to the meeting out of curiosity. Reviews are great, but no flames please. This is my first fanfic in Anime/manga and I know it's completely Oc, but that's the point.**


	3. Chapter 3

Whammy's Candy RoseYay chapter 3 is up. The first couple of chapters were for introductions, basically, but this is where Candy finally moves into Whammy's house, to start her new life and hopefully make some new friends. Warning, there will be a lot of younger Whammy kids acting OOC, but some of them are a bit more innocent than in later years, since they are just kids here. I still do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, only my Oc's which appear here.

Chapter 3-Arrival and Settling in

Candy had been very quiet since they had left the coffee shop. Her mother had just said goodbye to her, and stepped out of her life forever, and now she was going to live at a home for gifted children. Mr Whammy, or Grandpa Whammy, as he allowed her to call him, had called a friend, and arranged for a car to pick them up, to avoid having to walk in the icy the black Mercedes Benz limousine pulled up at the corner, moments later, Candy looked at the big car in amazement uttering a small "Wow" as Mr Whammy opened the back doors for L & her to get inside. Candy climbed into the huge backseat of the limo, her sadness briefly interrupted by the plate of chocolate chip cookies, and steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them, on a mounted car tray on a bar in the backseat. L climbed in after Candy, and crouched down into a strange looking sitting position, far on the other side of the seat from Candy, and shook his head slightly at her shocked expression as he reached for a cookie. Mr Whammy got into the passenger side of the front seat and gave a few directions, to the tall dark haired limo driver Alexander. As the car pulled away from the curb, Candy gazed out the window in silent thought, as L wasn't saying anything to her, and wondered what her new future held in store for her.

A few moments later however, the car pulled to a stop in front of a shop whose sign read 'Sugar Plum Confectories.' Candy looked a bit surprised, for a moment, but then Grandpa Whammy spoke up. "Don't you remember Candy my dear, when I said we would do a bit of sweet shopping, before we returned to the house? Put this on child, it's freezing outside." Whammy said handing her a small grey and pink wool overcoat with lace trim, and fur lining. "Wow, pretty, thank you sir." Candy said gratefully, as Whammy stepped up to open the car door for them to get out. "You are quite welcome Candy, dear, now let us go inside. Come along Lawliet, I'm sure you want your sweets too!" Whammy said smiling kindly. L got out of the car and followed them inside slouching along in sullen silence. "Why was this new kid getting all the attention?" He thought to himself angrily. "And who does she think she is calling Watari, her Grandpa anyway? She barely knows us, and Watari already seems to getting attached to this girl." L's thoughts were jealousy, and a bit of anger, as she watched Whammy get the little girl a huge sack,, and led her down each aisle, telling her to fill her sack, with whatever she wanted. Moments later as the cashier rang up the total, Candy's eyes looked a bit happier, at the sack full of chocolate bars, gummi bears, jaw breakers, bubble gum, lollipops, crème filled truffles, & all the other sweets, that had been bought for her, including her lovely new coat. As the trio stepped out to the car, Mr Whammy noticed L seemed even quieter than usual, and looked a bit sullen. "What is the matter Lawliet, you seem troubled, and you only picked one rainbow lollipop, and two strawberry crèmes earlier, is something bothering you son?" Mr Whammy said looking concerned as the car continued it's course.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of her!" L snapped suddenly jerking his head towards Candy, who looked surprised and hurt, at L's outburst. As tears filed the girls eyes, and L glared once at the girl, before turning away. Mr Whammy began to understand. L was jealous.

"Now Lawliet, don't you think you are being a bit harsh on our newest resident? She just had to say goodbye to her only family, and I just want her to feel comfortable and happy here. You really have no reason for jealousy, you know. Remember, I also had to bring a certain young boy here, a few years back." Mr Whammy said winking at L, who simply, shrugged, and turned away, with a little "humph!" as they drew closer to their destination.

As the car drove past a tall stone clock tower, and pulled up in front of a huge set of wrought iron automated gates with two stone lions guarding the entrance, Mr Whammy pulled a small remote from his coat pocket, and with a small beep, the gates opened, and they continued on a paved drive up to an enormous gothic themed Victorian mansion, with a lamppost sign which read 'Whammy's House for Gifted Children' the mansion itself stood at least 3 stories high, with stone columns, on each side of the entrance, and another big building off to the side. There were snow covered apple trees, and ivy growing on the estate grounds, and a small path leading to a big frozen lake. A large white gazebo with engraved angels stood in the center of the yard, and the mansion itself boasted a few stained glass windows, with large bay windows overlooking the grounds. The driver pulled the car to a halt as they pulled up in front of two huge double doors with brass knockers, and hurried around the side of the car to open the doors for the orphanage founder, and the two children. Getting out of the car Mr Whammy said. "Careful now children, it may be a bit slippery," as they stepped up the icy stone steps, and stepped up to the front doors.

As the front doors opened and Mr Whammy and L stepped inside leading the newest resident, a few curious onlookers watched, and murmurs, of, "Oh the new kid has arrived," and "it's a girl this time, wonder what her story is." Were overheard, as Mr Whammy led the astonished Candy down a long carpeted hallway, to an elaborate looking office, while L himself continued down the hall into the center of the mansion, and up the steps of a grand staircase.

"This is the office of my associate,Mr Roger Ruvee. He will be collecting personal data on you, and will be assigning you your room number, and wing, where you will be staying. A room has been prepared for your arrival in advance, but all the paperwork, must be completed, so come inside, and don't worry my dear Roger, will not bite, as gruff as he does look." Mr Whammy said with a laugh as he led the young girl into the huge office.

Seated behind a large cherrywood stained oak desk, was an older looking grey haired man, with a grumpy sour look upon his wrinkled face who smiled slightly as Mr Whammy walked in. "Greetings Quillish, so this is the new child hmm?" Roger said looking Candy over, who was gazing around the office. There were quite a few framed display cases of bug collections, along with a big bookcase filled with big leather bound books, and an older model computer sitting on Roger's neat desk with a few pictures, and leather bound armchairs stood in front of the desk, where Mr Whammy indicated Candy should take a seat.

"Now then Miss Ashford, a few instructions, before you get settled in." Roger began in a dull bored voice. Outside the office, two young boys, stood listening in at the door curiously. The first boy, looked to be about six years old, with a blonde pageboy, haircut, a cute, but aggressive face, with big blue eyes, dressed in black, tugged the sleeve of his companion, a small red headed boy, who looked about five in a striped shirt, and black jeans, playing a gameboy color closer to the door.

"Hey put that thing, away Matt, we need to get the scoop on the new kid." The blonde boy said snatching at the portable game system his friend was playing, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket and taking a big bite. "Mello, geez, come on, at least let me save before ya snatch my game away, I was fighting Bowzer." The red head 'Matt said frowning at his friend. "Too bad Matty, I wanna find out about the new kid," The blonde Mello said pressing an ear to the door.

"Hey guys what's going on?" A small voice came from behind the two boys, startling Mello, who bumped into Matt, smearing his melting chocolate bar over the Matt's video game.

"Dang it Near, you little albino sheep, get out of here it's none of your business, Mello snorted to the little four year old white headed boy in the white pajama's who looked curiously at them, twirling a lock of his white hair as he played a rubiks cube. "Aw, man look at that, you messed up my chocolate, with Matt's sweaty old game, get lost Near!" Mello yelled." Well you're the one who messed up my game with your nasty chocolate Mells." Matt said, as Near watched them calmly.

"Oh listen you two it appears the new girl is named Candace Ashford, Candy for short, she was sent here by her mother, as some kind of protective measure, and she has just received a map of Whammy's House, and the guidebook with the house rules from Roger, she has been assigned room 317, wing B, and has been assigned the code initial C." Near said with a smug smile, as Mello glared at the younger boy, and Matt shook his head slightly at his friends behavior.

"Hey Mello, isn't 317 B the room right next door to L?" Matt asked suddenly, as Mello shrugged and pulled out another candy bar. "Yeah, but you know he hardly goes out of his room for anything, and he never talks to anyone else, and the only places any of the others have ever seen him are at the library for his private studies, and the kitchens, and dining hall on occasion. The rest of the time, he stays in his room alone doing whatever it is L does." Mello said, as the floor creaked in the office as Roger stood up inside.

"All right now, Miss C, your room again is 317 B, I can have Mr Whammy escort you to your room, Roger said nodding to Whammy, who stood as well. Your map will show you the layout of Whammy's house, you may explore later, study your guidebook as well after settling in, then you may wish to meet some of the other children later. Dinner is promptly at 5pm, Breakfast is at 8 am and lunch is at noon. Studies are conducted in two classrooms inside the library and begin at 9 am. Welcome to Whammy's house, Miss Ashford, I hope you prove to be one of the more pleasant children." Roger said, as Mr Whammy opened the office door.

"Mello, Matt, what are you two doing outside my office door?" Roger snapped angrily, as the two boys looked surprised, as Mello yelled "run for it! Roger's having pms again."

Well Roger, we just wanted to say hi, to the new girl," Matt said shaking his head at the retreating Mello, and his chocolate covered gameboy. "Yes I would agree." Near spoke up quietly as Matt looked surprised at Near's voice.

Hello there, Miss, I'm Matt & this is Near. The weird yelling blonde is my roommate Mello. He just ran off to escape Roger's anger, but he's ok at times." Matt said smiling at the newcomer, and offering a hand in greeting, Near did the same.

"Oh hi, I'm Candy, and I'm new here, sorry if your friend got scared, maybe I can say hi to him later." Candy said smiling shyly. Holding out her candy sack, she said. "You guys want a piece of candy?" "Got any chocolate? Said a voice from around a corner. Mello strode back up to the small group, dodging as Roger made a grab at his collar.

"Ha, Ha too slow old man. Back to the dungeon with ye, now begone, villain." Mello teased, as Roger grumbled something about "vile children" and set Candy's suitcases outside the office door and headed back inside slamming the door behind him.

"Mello you really shouldn't pick on Roger like that, it makes his blood pressure go up." Mr Whammy said, as Mello grabbed a Goddiva chocolate bar from Candy's sack. Matt selected a jawbreaker, but Near politely declined. "That's ok Miss Candy, I do not care much for sweets, they rot your teeth." Near said.

"Aw come on Sir, Roger's an old grump. You are a lot nicer, Mello grinned, as Mr Whammy shook his head, and smiled, at the three younger boys. "Would you boys like to help me escort Miss Ashford to her room?" 317 b you got it Sir, come on Matt grab a case,maybe we can get more candy later for helping." Hey cool, Candy's got candy, get it?" Mello howled with laughter at his own joke as the others shook their heads. Candy smiled at the younger boy's enthusiastic if slightly pushy nature, and together they began the walk into the center of the mansion.

A huge crystal chandlier hung in the center of the big main room with high vaulted ceilings, and plate glass windows. Different hallways led to different wings of the mansion, and the floor was carpeted with plush brown carpeting. A winding grand staircase led to the first upper floors, where the bedrooms were situated, and a door to the left of the staircase led to the grand dining hall and kitchen area. Tall candelabra stood here and there, with elegant Victorian paintings lining the white walls, with, dark red velvet drapes with tassled pulls, on a few windows. There was a large black leather sofa in the center of the main room, with several overstuffed armchairs.

As the small group headed up the stairs, Matt tapped Candy's arm and asked curiously. "Hey Candy, do you like video games by any chance? I have a sega genesis, and a super Nintendo if you do." Matt asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I like them ok. I used to play Nintendo with my cousins a long time ago at home."Candy said, sighing at the old memory. "Oh and you know she's gotta like chocolate, it's awesome." Mello said grinning. "Hey Candy, by the way, why did your mom dump you anyway?" Mello asked curiously.

"Mello, that was very rude, apologize at once!" Mr Whammy said to Mello. "Yeah Mells, not cool, man." Matt frowned at his friend as Candy looked hurt and dejected at his statement.

"She was not dumped Mello, she was given up as a protective measure against a dangerous man." Mr Whammy said, as they arrived outside room 317.

"Hey sorry Candy, I didn't mean it really." Mello began, as Candy nodded sadly."Ok Candy you can get settled in, and we'll come check on you later." Near said, as they set Candy's bags down inside the room. Matt & Mello nodded, waving as they said "Later, bye C" and headed down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that Candy." Mello isn't always too polite, but he's normally a decent child, Matt & Near, the other two boys, have more manners, and they are just three of our residents, here." I'm Ok, Grandpa Whammy, wow is all this mine?" Candy asked looking in wonder around her new room after the boys left.

"Yes Candy, this entire room belongs to you." Mr Whammy smiled as Candy looked at the big pink and white four poster canopy bed, the white cedar roll top desk, the large closet, and matching white bookcase. A small heart shaped nightstand stood next to the bed, and a 24 inch color television rested on the bookcase with a remote control. A door to the side revealed a neat little private bathroom, with pink trim, and a claw foot bathtub with updated plumbing, and an optional shower, next to the sink.

"Woah, Thank you all so much for taking me in and giving me this nice room and everything. I promise to help out with all the house duties, and study hard, and try to make new friends." Candy said gratefully, a little happier now.

"You're welcome, now get settled in and rest awhile. Lawliet is in room 318 to the right of you, but he isn't always very social, but perhaps you can talk again later. Dinner is at 5pm which is 3 hours from now. Unpack settle in, and welcome again to Whammy's House C.

Next door L had heard his new neighbors arrival. He knew it was the girl Candy, although he wasn't comfortable with the situation, he did wish to privately check into the matter of the dangerous person, she had to be sent here to be protected from. After all he did want to be a detective when he was older, and he knew he could handle looking into this case alone.

Well that's it for chapter 3, it's a bit longer, than the others, I know but I am just getting the real story rolling now. To be continued. R & R

"


	4. Chapter 4

Wammy's Candy Rose Chapter 4 Chapter 4 is up. I haven't updated in a few days cause of the upcoming holidays, but I have been coming up with ideas. I don't own Death Note, & never will, but I wish I owned L still, Lol!

CHAPTER 4-Settling In

Candy had finished unpacking a half hour ago and was stretched out on her big new bed, reading the house rules like Roger, had said, but was getting bored quickly. Maybe getting out and exploring the house might be a good idea, and perhaps meet some of the other kids along the way. With her decision made, Candy grabbed her sketch pad, and a few art supplies, so she could get in a little artwork,, tucked the map of the house into her pocket, and stepped out her bedroom door, closing it carefully behind her, and turning to the left, walked down the hallway, heading for the staircase. The house seemed a little quiet at the time, she would occasionally pass one or two kids in the hall, that would smile and wave, or give her curious looks but none of them seemed interested in talking. Shrugging as she headed downstairs, Candy passed through the spacious living room area, and turned down the hall to explore the grand dining hall, curious what it looked like. Upon entering the dining hall, she smiled as she saw two huge long oak dining tables, at least 3 feet in length each, with tall, carved wingback chairs, and silverware, wrapped in red silk napkins, with gold ribbons, at each place setting. Walking between the tables, she noticed the open doors to the kitchen door, and a slightly familiar voice coming from the entryway.

"Mrs Bentley it is indeed a fact that the sugar and goodness of cake helps to increase my thinking intellect, and if I were to receive a slice of shortcake in advance, it would greatly help my cause, and as a added bonus, a delicious tribute to your baking abilities." L's calm voice could be heard, coming from the entryway to the kitchens, clearly trying to bribe an early slice of cake from the kitchen lady.

"Now Lawliet, come now, dear, you know as well as I do, that early snacks before dinner are not allowed, and Mr Whammy would be upset with the both of us, if he were to find out." Mrs Bentley replied, refusing the cake craving boy.

"Please, with strawberries on top, I promise I won't tell." L pleaded with the kitchen lady, his large dark eyes going all wide eyed, and sparkly innocent. "I really need the cake, I'm so hungry." The boy said in a small pitiful voice. Grinning to herself, as the kitchen door swung shut in L's face in silent refusal, Candy giggled quietly as she snuck out of the dining hall to avoid being noticed, but her exit did not escape the sharp eyes of the cake craving L, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he noticed the girl, walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the dining hall. "Hmm I would suspicion the chances of new girl Candy of eavesdropping of 96%." L mumbled quietly, to himself, chewing on his thumbnail thoughtfully as he watched the girl leave. "It would appear she enjoys investigating things as well." He mused. "Interesting, if not a bit impudent." L said with a slight smirk.

Candy noticed a hallway on the right of the dining hall, that said it lead to the library. "Sounds like a nice quiet way to spend the rest of the time till dinner." She said to herself, heading into the large arched doorway into the library. Huge bookcases lined the interior of the library with large plush reading chairs, and long tables for reading and studying, in the center of the room. A podium at the upper center of the room near a large desk at the head of the room suggested a classroom setting as well. A similar smaller adjoining room, was at the opposite room, only it was set up more like an actual classroom, with student and a teacher desks in the room with bookcases and textbooks, and 6 computers at the opposite end of the room. Selecting a spot at one of the tables in the central library, Candy brought out her art supplies, and began sketching a picture, from her earlier memories, of her mother and her, a then 6 year old Candy holding a puppy in the park, with her smiling mother watching.

"Wow, that looks really nice, you do draw good." Said an unfamiliar female voice from closeby. "Oh and my name's Linda by the way and this is my roommate Violet." Linda said, as Candy looked up and smiled at the two girls. Violet smiled and waved as Candy replied. "Oh thank you so much, and my name is Candy, it's nice to meet you both, Candy said as the two girls took a seat across from her. Linda took a closer look at the drawing, and said. 'If you don't mind my asking, who are the people in the picture with the puppy? The picture looks so cute."

"Well, actually the lady in the picture is my mom, and that was me, when I was younger. It's actually an old memory, thanks for the compliment." Candy said with a smile. "Yeah I like it, the puppy and little you look adorable." Violet said brightly, making Candy beam with happiness. "If you like Candy if you want to, you can come over to our room, sometime, and I can give you a few art pointers if you like, so we can hang out. "Linda said warmly. "I enjoy drawing too, and would like to be an artist when I'm older. "Yeah Candy our room is 107 A, come by anytime." Violet agreed.

"Ok I will, thanks." Candy said happily, as the two girls sat, and chatted quietly for awhile. From the doorway entrance, a set of gleaming red eyes studied the new girl in sinister curiosity from around the corner of the frame. With a low cackle, the boy watched the girls for a moment, until Candy glanced up curiously. "Hey did you girls hear something?" Candy asked. "I thought a heard some kind of weird laughter." Linda glanced up, and noticed the flash of red eyes and a black shirt and jeans, as the boy turned and stalked down the hall. "Oh that was just BB. If I was you, I would ignore him completely. He's kind of a troublemaker, and he's weird." Linda said. "Yeah and he's just creepy too with those demonic eyes of his." Violet said with a shiver.

"Okay I guess, but is he really bad?" Candy asked. "Yeah, he is really strange, he likes to swipe knives from the kitchen table, and all he ever wants to eat is strawberry jam." Linda said. "I mean jam is good on sandwiches, and scones and stuff, but he just eats it straight out of the jar with his fingers." Yeah, it's gross too, sticky fingered creep." Violet said in disgust.

"I'll keep that in mind." Candy said. Glancing up at the clock on the wall whose hands now read 4:45. Linda said. "Hey girls, we better head to the dining hall, dinners in a few minutes, and this will be Candy's first dinner at Whammy's house. Grabbing their books to drop off at their rooms on the way, the three girls headed out of the library on the way to the grand dining hall for evening dinner.

Well that's chapter 4, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. R& R or L will beg you for your cake with puppy dog eyes. Awww 2 cute! 


End file.
